


Accidents Happen

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aguilar treats this as one does when they stumble upon a bear, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Maria is drunk and just wants her bed, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt: "You kindof invaded my apartment while drunk in the belief that this is your place."





	Accidents Happen

Okay, so this not exactly how Aguilar wanted his evening to go. Not that he had any actual plans to begin with, but it’s interesting nonetheless.

 

He was only throwing a frozen pizza into the oven when he heard someone barge into his apartment. It made him jump, drop his poor frozen pizza onto the floor, before almost stubbing his toe in an attempt to peak into the hallway.

The sound of a purse being flung onto the floor was the first thing he heard after the sound of his door slamming into the wall.

The neighborhood is a safe one, so he never bothers to lock the door when he’s in, but he momentarily stills before moving quickly to face whatever idiot had just walked into his home.

 

When he rounds the corner he doesn't expect to find a drunk woman attempting to remove her heels with a beer bottle.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

Her head shoots up to reveal a beautiful face, marked in tattoos, with a pair of vivid blue eyes. A beautiful face that quickly scowls at him as she looks him over. “More like who are you and why the fuck are you in my apartment?” Oh. Aguilar hadn't planned on fighting a drunk woman, but if her words indicated anything he would be swinging a broom at her from his kitchen isle in five more minutes. “Are you one of Yusuf’s friends, because I swear to God…”

 

Her words are slurred, but she tries to stand straight, head held high, as she gives him a cute angry pout that shouldn't be cute.  She holds the bottle in a tight grip and he holds up one of his hands, knowing exactly what she’s thinking. 

 

So perhaps he would be fighting a drunk angry woman with one of the cutest pouts that he has ever seen, but Aguilar isn't about to take a glass bottle to the face.

 

“You’re the one who just walked straight into my apartment.  Do you normally just walk into people’s homes when you’re drunk and upset?” It's probably not the best way to approach this, but how else do you handle a situation as this one?

 

Her eyes narrow at that, but he sees her reconsider and carefully glance around the room, taking in his bow in the corner that he had stolen from Connor's apartment, the photos of his family scattered randomly about the room with the occasional photo of Desmond taking a selfie with all of them.

Without a single apology, she promptly hiccups, brushes past him, and collapses on his couch face first. 

Perhaps this could have gone much worse.

 

“I must have missed my floor walking up.”

 

“Why didn’t you take the damn elevator?” He’s getting a little peeved now.  Normally, he would love to have a beautiful girl crash at his place, but he’s hungry and this girl is proving to be a bit of a brat. If not a slightly angry psychopath.

 

She shrugs at that.  “I’m drunk.”

 

“Clearly,” Aguilar tsk and walks back to the kitchen to properly put his food in the oven, setting the timer and then filling a glass of water for the woman who’s probably passing out right now.

 

He walks back to find she’s taken off her blue coat and has positioned it as a pillow. Her hands are folded under her head like a child’s.  Un-fucking-believable. How can someone so aggressive be so adorable. 

 

“Here,” he puts the glass in front of her, almost smirking when she gasps at the sound and her eyes widen in surprise.  “Drink up and then I’m walking you back to your place.”

 

She sighs loudly, but obeys, taking the water, but instead of taking baby sips she slugs the whole thing down. No wonder she got drunk.

 

“I broke up with boyfriend tonight.”

 

He almost groans at that, almost, because of course fate would deliver her to him as her personal Dr. Phil. “Oh my gods, don’t…”

 

“His name was Ben.  He was perfect…but like too perfect.  He smiled too much, and was always saying the right things at the right times.”

 

“So why did you leave him?”

 

“Because it’s like he’s reading off a damn script or a fucking stage drama!” She nearly yells, and throws her head back.  He admires the way her curly dark hair floats up behind her head and is instantly annoyed with himself. Because damn he is already whipped by this woman and he hasn't even met her when she's sober.

 

“Plus, all my friends have these amazing boyfriends and girlfriends, and what they told me about love clearly does not match my own feelings for Ben.  Like Henry, he’s all over this girl named Evie.  She’s potentially the weirdest person I’ve ever met, but he’d do anything for her.  And Shao is with Baptiste and they’re just so happy even though I'm pretty sure Baptiste is a crazy one-armed drug dealer who deals with voodoo….”

 

She thankfully stops talking to look sadly down into her glass, which she downs after a moment of reflection.  He almost feels bad for his rudeness when she looks up with him with remorse.

 

“Anyway, I’m sorry I crashed here.  I didn’t mean to ruin your night.”

 

“You didn’t,” he finds himself saying, standing up and awkwardly looking away from her.  This has been...weird.

“Do you feel fine enough to walk back now?”

 

She nods, an adorable pout now marking her face that isn't filled with rage, and she stands up, a little more oriented than she was before.  He grabs her purse and she moves to take it.

 

“Thanks,” she says, and puts an unsteady hand against his arm for balance.

 

Aguilar doesn’t blush, but he feels his skin break out into goosebumps at the feel of her skin on his.  Clearing his throat, he nods towards the door.

 

“Alright, let’s get you back home.”

 

\---------

 

She missed her floor by six staircases, which is impressive.  When they finally make it to her door (by elevator this time), he stands there awkwardly as she tries to find her key buried underneath all her purse possessions.  He almost hopes she can’t find it so he can spend more time with her back upstairs. However, fate hates him so of course she finds it, and let’s him open the door for her.  With her first smile of the night, she smiles up at him and pecks him on the cheek.  

 

“Again, sorry and thank you for putting up with me,” she walks into her apartment and closes the door.

 

Well, fuck.

 

\------------

 

She left her coat in his room.

 

The next afternoon, after work and in a moment when he’s free, he walks down to her door with her coat and knocks, feeling like a schoolboy all of a sudden. She answers almost immediately, a little tilt of her head when she sees him and studies him.  She’s even more gorgeous than he remembered and he tries to ignore the large hulk of a man that is watching from the kitchen with an even more odd eye color. Onyx and...grey. Heterochromia by the looks of it.

 

“Ah, the poor man I bemoaned to,” she smirks and leans against the door-frame.

 

“Left your coat upstairs…though I’m not sure if that was your intention or not.”

 

She rolls her eyes and reaches out for the coat, only to frown when he pulls it away.

 

“One condition.  Your name for your coat.”

 

"You're fucking serious aren't you?

 

" I’m Aguilar.  Aguilar de Nerha,” he holds out a hand, fully expecting her to turn it down.

 

She hesitates for only a moment, taking his hand in a firm handshake.  “Maria. Maria Al-Sayf."

 

"Malik and Kadar's sister?"

 

"Of course you know them..."

 

"Who's..."

 

"Room mate. Ojeda. He occasionally tries to kill me. You?"

 

"I live alone...so I guess I'll see you around?"

 

“Same here, Aguilar."

* * *

She closes the door with a smirk and Aguilar realizes he’s fucked.


End file.
